


The Nature of Hatred

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hate!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	The Nature of Hatred

Harry Potter  
Sirius/Severus  
R

"I thought you hated him."

"I do."

Sirius's thoughts go back.

"I hate you," he says as he takes his mouth in a demanding kiss.

"Yes," Severus murmurs, thrusting a leg between Sirius's, so that Sirius is aware of nothing but his own arousal.

He threads his hands through Severus's hair in turn, rocking forward onto that suggestively positioned leg, deepening and hardening the kiss until their mouths are bleeding. He pulls back.

"I fucking hate you."

And Severus has an expression on his face - half sneer, half smile.

"I know."

Severus's hands are on Sirius's body, and Sirius hates him the more as his arousal (and erection) grows. This is his enemry, this is Snivellus, this is...

"Oh God, yes"

... not what he intended to say, but Severus is good, he is better than good, and Sirius can't stop himself. He has Severus pinned up against the wall, their bodies touching all the way down and it still isn't enough because of their damned robes. And Sirius is pushing aside Severus's robes, pulling his own up, not thinking about where they are or what he's doing, just consumed - consumed.

"I hate you," he says through gritted teeth, on the edge of losing control.

"Show me" - and it is a challenge Sirius can't resist.

His hand is on Severus's cock, and it's... God... Sirius is kneeling to take it into his mouth before he really realises what he's doing because desire controls him at moments like this, not sense, not loyalty, not whether he even **likes** Severus. And Severus's head is back against the wall, eyes shut, breathing heavy and desperate, and... Sirius is going to come just from doing this, just from having his mouth round Severus's cock, and...

"What the **fuck**?"

Sirius jerks backwards so fast he nearly loses balance. A voice he knows better than his own. A voice he loves better than his own, but right now the very last voice he wants to hear. (Dumbledore - bloody hell, McGonagall even - would have been better, even if...) Prongs.

"Shit."

He sees Severus's black eyes fixed malevolently on James as he shrugs his robes together. Sirius is not sure whether this is simply habitual James-dislike, or whether Severus is as frustrated by the interruption as...

"Shit," Sirius says again, suddenly realising what James has seen.

Wordlessly Severus vanishes, and Prongs is obviously shell-shocked: not even the mildest hex is sent after him. And then he says it.

"I thought you hated him."

And Sirius has said "I do," and yet he can't meet James's eye because...

"You were sucking him off! Do you treat all your enemies like that?"

There is seriously no way Sirius is going to be able to talk himself out of this one. If he says that he just couldn't help himself, that he wanted him (that he wanted Snivellus bloody Snape!) so much that he had to do it, James is going to think he's deranged. James already does think he's deranged. Sirius tries the last defence of the desperate.

"It's not what you think."

James laughs, half in shock, half in disbelief.

"No? For God's sake, Pads, what the hell else could it be?"

Good question.

"I think I'm going to be sick," James says, and he turns and walks away.

And Sirius can't think of a single damn thing to say.


End file.
